Filling machines have heretofore been made for filling containers while they were being advanced by a conveyor, and in which the nozzle has a component of movement in the direction of movement of the container during the dispensing operation. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,863,271 and 3,055,404, a rotary valve member is mounted on an internal valve stator for rotation relative thereto about a generally horizontal axis above the conveyor, with a plurality of circumferentially spaced nozzles on the rotary valve member adapted to register with a port in the valve stator during a part of each revolution of the valve member to dispense product into the moving container. In such rotary valves, the nozzles can dispense product into the container moving therebelow only during a relatively small portion of each revolution of the valve member and they require relatively large diameter valve members in order to increase the distance through which each nozzle and a respective container travel during dispensing of material into the container. It has also been proposed, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,307,499, to mount a nozzle member on the crank pins of upper and lower cranks which move the nozzle in an orbital path while maintaining the nozzle vertical with its outlet end facing downwardly. In that apparatus, the outlet end of the nozzle moves in a circular path having a radius corresponding to that of the crank and, if the crank radius is increased to increase the horizontal component of movement of the nozzle outlet, the vertical component movement of the nozzle outlet will be correspondingly increased and the nozzle speed will not approximate the container motion. Further, although rotary valves are satisfactory for dispensing relative viscous products, they are difficult to seal and leak excessively when used for dispensing low viscosity liquids.